I just stood there, Niall Horan
by ItsHappyHarrysNOTWallgreens
Summary: To say that Hailey is going through a tough time is an understatement. In the past year she has gone through more than most people will go through in their entire life. Now to top it all off she has just lost her best friend and it's her fault. Will anyone be able to save her? I don't think it's going to be M but might change it later
1. Chapter 1: This is how it all began

I just stood there, in the middle of Happy Harry's tears streaming silently down my face. I couldn't believe it. _This just isn't possible._ I thought to myself. _She was only fifteen. There were still so many things she never got to do…all because of me._ I slowly slid down against the wall. On queue, my iPod switched to Hear You Me, by Jimmy Eat World. The perfect song for my predicament. I mean they play it at like every funeral for a reason. I was so out of it by that point I didn't even notice that every single girl in the store under the age of twenty-four started screaming her heads off. I don't know how I missed the fact that One Direction for some odd reason was in Happy Harry's with me. To be fair though, it was Delaware, and as described on SNL Delaware is a hellhole that no one ever comes out of. Eventually, their bodyguards fended the girls off, since there only really were a few, so the boys could get their things and go. They looked around but were confused about where to go since they had never actually been there. Eventually they wandered into my aisle, but I didn't even notice. I was so completely out of it. I'd had issues before with depression, anxiety, and low confidence, but I knew there was no returning after this. How could there be. I killed the most amazing person that I have ever met. I am the reason that only person who was ever been there for me after all that happened is dead. While I didn't notice them, they noticed me. They had seen crying fans before, but they knew this was something else. Niall noticed me first. He slid down on the wall next to me.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I paused for a moment to think about how I was going to answer. I wanted to talk to someone about what happened more than anything else in the entire world, but this was our first conversation…ever. Finally I made my decision.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to wipe the tears off my face but it was no use.

I was just too overwhelmed. I was so fed up with the way my life was turning out. I hadn't gotten the chance to be a normal teenager in two years despite the fact that I was only seventeen years old.

"No, you're not…I'm not an idiot." He replied softly.

"Look it's just so complicated…no one really knows everything…and it's kind of personal and I don't know you and if I told you, you would think I was weird or boring for telling you my entire life story when I've never actually met you before…"

"What if I want to know? What if I'm asking for you to tell me you're whole life story no matter how personal it is…"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"I am one-hundred percent positive."

"Before I tell you anything you have to promise that you will never tell another living soul…no matter what."

"I swear on my life…now please tell me."

"Okay it all started about two years ago when my parents and their friends all decided to go in on the lottery for the biggest jackpot ever."

"How much was it?"

"Nine-hundred million dollars."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah…"

"Continue please"

"They bought forty tickets and won the jackpot."

"Oh my God."

"They had to split the money equally but still nine-hundred million dollars even after taxes and split five ways is a lot of money."

"Yeah… continue"

"Well anyways they decided to celebrate their winnings by going on a vacation around the world together…without the kids. They figured that if they bought us all a mansion to stay in together, we couldn't do any thing bad. I guess they thought that since there were so many little kids and since the teenagers would have to be responsible nothing bad would happen. They told us that they would be back in two weeks. Well that two weeks turned into two months, then four and so on and so on. They told us they would call us everyday. They did at first but then they just stopped talking to us altogether. With them being gone, Jeremy and I had to take over and be responsible for everyone. You have no idea how hard it is taking care of seven people at the age of fifteen. Eventually, Jeremy just cracked and I had to take all of his stuff on too. It's been so hard trying to keep up with school, SATs, College shopping, and raising seven kids. I haven't actually been able to be a teenager since the day my parents left. I couldn't tell anyone about this arrangement because after everything I've been through I can't risk social services coming and splitting us up. I love them all. The only person I felt like I could talk to about this was Maddy. Her parents were in on the lottery thing too. Despite the fact that I was taking care of her and the fact that she was two years younger, we just clicked right from the start. I felt like I could say or do anything and she would still love me no matter what. We were sisters. Then last week, I was driving with her to get subway and this car came out of nowhere.. It was dark out and they had their high beams on and…"I stopped because I couldn't finish because tears were pouring so hard down my face. But, I didn't need to finish. He knew. He knew exactly how I felt. He hugged me, rubbed my back and whispered into my ear

"Shhh…it's going to be ok…I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you ever again."

I buried my face into his chest. I somehow felt better, which I didn't think was possible. I slowly stopped crying and looked up at him to show him that I was better now. When he saw that I felt better his face lit up.

"I'm Hailey by the way"

"Niall" He chuckled

"So Niall you know a lot about me it's only fair that you tell me something about you…"

"Well" He laughed, "I'm in One Direction, I'm Irish, and I think you don't know you're beautiful!"

I started laughing at his joke, which made him laugh, which made me laugh, which made him laugh, and so on and so on until Liam found us sitting on the ground laughing our heads off.

"Niall what are you doing?" asked Liam puzzled

"Laughing," replied Niall

"Why?" questioned Liam

"I –I –I really don't know!" replied Niall, which only made us laugh even harder. Liam started laughing a little at the absurdity too. Finally, we all calmed down.

"So I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Asked Liam

"Hailey" I replied

"Hi Lily I'm Liam"

"Wow so you guys actually are One Direction.." I said

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Liam

"Well this is Delaware, and literally no one famous ever comes to Delaware. We are such a small state we don't even have a news channel. We just use Philadelphia's. I mean TV shows use us as an example of the middle of nowhere. When I went to Texas and told people that I was from Delaware most people didn't even know that it was a state…" I replied

"Well, our bus broke down…" Stated Niall.

"That makes much more sense" I replied.

Then their bodyguard came up.

"Come on boys we have to go now! I got taxi to take us to the Double Tree but that's as far as they will take us. Looks like we're going to be be stuck here for a couple of days…" said the body guard.

"Can't we just stay here a little longer?" Niall pleaded.

"No! Those girls who attacked you started texting their friends! We don't have much time before you five get mobbed."

"Ok fine. Hailey can I please have your number?" Niall asked sweetly.

"Sure." I replied as we switched phones.

"I will text you as soon as I get settled."

"Okay," I replied blushing a little.

He smiled sweetly.

"You're so cute when you blush." He said softly.

Then the bodyguard pulled him away as I tried to mask the huge grin on my face. That was how it all began…


	2. Chapter 2: Money sucks

HOLY SHIT. Did that just actually happen? It couldn't have happened right? Ugh why did I have to be such an idiot and tell Niall everything before he even knew my name?! Oh my God! I am the biggest idiot in the entire world! At least I didn't tell him everything…I thought to myself as I looked down at my battered wrists. I felt the impulse to cut again when suddenly I got a text from Niall…

Heyy babe ;) Xx Niall

Hi sorry for being so weird earlier :/ Xx Hailey

Nah I thought it was cute I love knowing that I know ALL of your secrets ;) Xx Niall

Not all of them yet ;)Xx Hailey

Well we're just gonna have to fix that now aren't we?;)Xx Niall

Hmmm maybe, maybe not ;) Xx Hailey

Oh I will find out ALL of your secrets ;) Do you wanna hang out later? Xx Niall

Sure Xx Hailey

Say my hotel room around seven? Xx Niall

Ok Xx Hailey

Ok so basically I just told all of my shit to Niall fucking Horan and now I am going to hang out in his hotel room?! AND IN DELAWARE?! This literally made no sense at all but then again my life didn't either. Just then Colin came bursting into my room.

"Colin sweetie, why are you here you are supposed to be taking a nap?"

"Hailey, I had a bad dream…" He replied shaking. At fours years old Colin had been through more then most people will ever have to go through. He was the youngest of us and Maddy had been his sister. This and sweet attitude made him my favorite of the group.

"Awwww sweetie it's ok. You haven't been asleep for very long and if you don't go back to sleep you are going to be VERY cranky tonight."

"B-but I'm to scared to go back to sleep."

"Ohhhh come here." I picked him up and gently cradled him as I walked him back to his room. I dimmed the lights, put on some soothing music, and sat down in the rocking chair. I gently rocked him back and forth holding him close. I could tell that he was starting to fall asleep. Then he looked up at me with his big beautiful eyes and said "I love you mommy." I was speechless. He had never called me that before. I didn't know what to say. I held him close so he couldn't see the tears slowly pouring down my face. Eventually he fell asleep, but I wasn't ready to let go I held him tightly and eventually I fell asleep too. Then I suddenly woke up. It was six pm! I had to meet Niall in an hour! Shit. I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and did my makeup. I decided on wearing my cute little sundress. Since it was strapless I made sure to cover my scars with makeup so Niall wouldn't notice. 6:45 I could definitely make it to Niall's hotel room in fifteen minutes, less if I speed a little. I quickly rushed down the stairs and accidently ran into Kyle.

"Woah where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go meet someone…somewhere…"

"Wow that was specific…" Kyle said sarcastically

"Ok well it's kinda complicated and I don't have much time so I will tell you later…Shit Colin is still asleep… cover for me until I get back?"

"Um well actually I kinda had plans to go out with Jeremy…"

"PLEASE KYLE?! PLEASE? I have not had a night out in God knows how long and I really need this I am begging you. You go out every night and I'm ALWAYS stuck home with all of the kids! I'm begging you just this once to let me be a teenager for once in my life. Step up and take responsibility or I will start another prank war…no joke!"

"Well, I guess I really don't want another prank war, I mean the last one was stressful enough…I still have traces of pink in my hair…."

"THANK YOU!" I screamed and hugged him tight, then quickly pulling away noticing just how much he was enjoying this hug…

Shit 6:50. I was going to have to speed. I opened up the garage and got in my baby blue porche convertible. My dream car. One of the few plus sides of my situation was being able to have everything I have ever wanted, material wise at least. But, as they say, money doesn't buy happiness. Actually in my case, it destroys it.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfection

I got in my car and sped out of the driveway. This was the only way I had any chance of getting there in time. That conversation with Kyle really held me up. Why did I have to threaten him just to get him to take SOME responsibility? Although I couldn't blame him. He was just fifteen. Too young when this whole ordeal started to help out. He watched Jeremy and I give up our entire lives to support everyone. He saw what happened to Jeremy, I don't blame the kid for being scared. Can I really blame him for not wanting to give up his childhood just yet? Finally I reached the hotel. 7:00 pm. Just on time. I parked my car and entered the lobby, where I immediately saw Niall.

"Hailey!" Niall greeted me with a warm embrace.

"Hi!" I squealed sweetly.

As he hugged me, he began playing with my long, brown, curly hair.

"I know I just met you today and this probably sounds stupid but I missed you Hail."

"I missed you too Ni." I replied giggling.

Just then he grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the elevator, where we got some strange looks from people, and into his room. I was giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time. I just couldn't help it, whenever I was with him I just felt happy. I couldn't explain it. It was a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time and was not ready to give up for the world. Then he plopped me down on his bed.

"Sorry we couldn't meet somewhere public. Most people don't know that we are stuck in Delaware yet. I would kind of like to keep it that way. It's nice to be able to maintain a low profile every once in awhile."

"Nah, it's cool. I totally get it. Besides I don't think you have to worry too much. Literally no one is going to suspect that you are in Delaware, most people forget that it's even a state."

"Wow that's kind of sad, but good for me… and you…"

"Wait why is it good for me?"

"Well if I'm going to be stuck here for awhile I would like to make the most of it. This includes hanging out with the most beautiful girl in the world…in public…without all of the paparazzi bombarding us every second."

"And who might this beautiful girl be?" I teased.

"Oh let's see, she has long brown curly hair, beautiful eyes that are constantly changing colors, she is tall and skinny, has the most beautiful face I have ever seen and oh yea she is standing right in front of me…" He looked down at me longingly, like he wanted nothing else in the entire world more than his desire to kiss me. And then he did. I smiled as I felt his soft, perfect lips up against mine. Time seemed to stand still. All of my troubles just seemed to melt away. I kissed him back and I felt him smile. It was bliss. It was as if all either of us wanted to do for the rest of our lives was just stay here in this perfect moment. We stayed like that for about an hour and then both of our stomachs started to growl…really loudly. So he slowly broke the kiss and looked longingly into my eyes.

"That was amazing…" He whispered into me ear. Then pulled away and asked me if I wanted pizza.

"What's a good pizza place around here?"

"Okay so there is Grotto's which you will either love or hate. It's pretty much a 50/50 shot. High risk, but high reward. Then there is Seasons, which is my personal favorite but most people think that it is too greasy and commercial, oh or there's little Vinnie's, or dominos, or about 50 other places…We are pretty big on pizza here in Delaware…"

"Let's go with Season's since you seem to like it the best."

"Thanks! Everyone else in the house has different tastes when it come to pizza so I haven't had it in awhile."

Niall got out his laptop and ordered a large green peppers, and onions, my favorite.

We ate the pizza smiling and laughing at each other the entire time. We just made each other so happy, it was incredible. Then we cuddled on the couch. My head lay on his chest. His arms wrapped around me. Afraid to let go. Afraid he might lose me. We fell into a deep sleep. Then, my phone started ringing waking us both up. I reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hailey? It's Kyle."  
"Hey Ky what's up?"  
"Ok first of all it is two in the morning…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! And second of all Colin woke up. He was having a nightmare and he is freaking out and I'm freaking out and he's screaming and I'm screaming and then everyone in the house woke up and started freaking out and I don't know what to do! PLEASE HELP!"

"Shit. Is it really two in the morning?"  
"Is that all you really have to say?!"

"Ok, fine don't worry. I will be home in like fifteen minutes." I said reluctantly, and then I hung up the phone.

"Fuck"

"What's wrong princess?"

"Colin had a nightmare and now Kyle is freaking out because of that and the fact that it is two in the morning and I'm not home yet. Fuck. I just can't deal with this all by myself tonight. I'm so fucking exhausted. "

"Well you won't. Tonight, I will be your personal helper."

"I can't do that to you. This is your vacation."

"What if I want to help? What if all I want is to spend every possible second with you? What if it doesn't matter where we are or what I'm doing as long as I'm with you?"

"Well I can't say no to that. That is the sweetest thing that I anyone has ever said to me…"

"Well that was the plan, and it's true. I know I haven't even known you for 24 hours, but I know already. I love you Hail."

"I love you too Ni…" I replied kissing him passionately.

Then he broke this kiss.

"Kyle is probably wondering where you are…"

"We can let him sweat it out…"

"Ah but I have never met him and he seems to be important to you and I don't want to make a bad first impression…"

"Fine… we can go…" I said reluctantly. Then he grabbed my waist and picked me up again and carried me to his car.

"Are you ever going to let me walk?" I teased.

"Honestly…I'm not planning on it…" He whispered into my ear as he started up the car.


End file.
